


The Levels of the Enterprise

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim trusts his crew, With EVERYTHING, big brother!Jim, little brother!Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When forced to unlock the systems of the Enterprise Jim shows his crew how much faith he has in them. He created different levels that only each member can bypass to access control of the starship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Levels of the Enterprise

“I knew beaming here with you was a bad idea and oh look now we are stuck in their jail so I was RIGHT!” Bones complained to Jim who was sitting across from him in his own 4X4 metal barred cell. 

“Hey I told you to stay on the Enterprise!” Jim threw his hands up in defense. 

“Well next time I insist on joining you, talk me out of it.” McCoy said stubbornly. 

“I tried, didn’t I try Mr. Chekov?” Jim looked over at the cell beside him where the 17 year old sat looking annoyed with his knees drawn up to his chest. 

“Aye Captain, you did.” Chekov agreed and Jim sent the teen a reassuring smile, one that showed that he had a plan and he shouldn’t worry causing the teen to grin back. 

“Did you at least get it in place?” Bones asked the teen.

“Yes and vhen ve give the command it vill begin to vork.” Chekov answered with a evil looking grin. 

“Atta boy.” Jim grinned reaching his hand through the bars, ruffling the teens hair gently.

“Thank you Sir.” Chekov beamed. 

“So what do these bastards want with us anyways?” McCoy huffed kicked at the cage bars. 

“I have a pretty good idea.” Jim sighed hand running down to his boot, feeling reassured when his fingers traced the edges of his hidden blade he has had ever since Tarsus IV. 

“Care to share with the rest of the class then?” Bones raised an eyebrow. 

“They want the access codes to the mainframe of the Enterprise and will do anything to get them.” Jim said stonily as the doors opened and entered their captors. 

“Bring them.” The leader of the little group ordered. The trio were grabbed and dragged out from their cells, hands cuffed behind their backs as they were dragged into a large computer room. Jim was forced into a familiar looking command chair in front of a view screen. 

“What exactly do you want me to do here?” Jim raised an eyebrow shaking his wrists making the metal clang together. 

“We want you to contact your ship and order your commander to unlock all the levels of your starship controls and hand them over to us.” The man hissed at Kirk.

“And what makes you think my commander will agree to do this?” Kirk snickered. “Clearly you don’t know my commander, he’s Vulcan.” 

“Then he will see the logic in doing what we order him to if he wants to save your lives. Hail them.” The leader waved his arm at his own crew and a few buttons are pressed making the view screen change. It showed the bridge of the Enterprise with Spock sitting in the command chair.

“Captain!” Spock stood up quickly.

“We’re fine Commander.” Kirk said soothingly before letting out a yelp as his captor slammed his phaser down over the top of his head. 

“Not for very much longer if you do not do what we tell you to Commander.” The leader snapped at the screen. 

“What is it you wish for me to do?” Spock asked tightly.

“Give us access to the controls of your starship.” 

“I am not authorized to do so.” 

“Then your captain here will give you authorization or we will kill the doctor and the teenager.” 

Their weapons hissed to life as they were leveled at McCoy and Chekov.

“Don’t hurt them!” Kirk exclaimed drawing attention back to himself. “Mr. Spock I give you authorization to let this man access the controls of the Enterprise.” 

“…Yes Sir.” Spock said tight-lipped, nodding at Sulu who sat behind his console and soon the control panels in the room came alive and the leader leaned over the board to inspect the codes.

“What is this?” He shouted outraged turning to Jim who was lounging back in the chair looking rather pleased with him self. 

“Oh that? Those are all the levels you will have to beat to gain access to the mainframe of my ship.” Jim said calmly. 

“What is this language and these numbers? They make no sense!” The leader stalked over to Kirk, grabbing him by the collar of his command gold shirt and bringing their faces close together much to Jim’s dismay, this guy was not a pretty sight to look at and his breath was rank. 

“Something only a certain crew member of mine would be able to figure out. Actually each level concedes with a command crewmember and only they would be able to figure each level out. Hell even I don’t think I could pass all the levels even though I set them, see the Enterprise has a mind of her own and learns.” Jim reported with a cocky smile on his face. 

The leader roared in anger and whacked Jim across the face making the blonde tumbled out of the chair.

“Captain!” McCoy and Chekov shouted struggling against their captors harder than ever.

“I hope I bought you enough time Commander.” Jim spat out some blood as he looked up at Spock on the screen.

“Yes I believe you have Captain.” Spock responded with a small smirk on his lips. 

“Time? Time for what?” The leader kicked Jim in the ribs. The Captain rolled out of the way surprising the man whose kick was met with empty air. 

“As much fun as this has been boys, I think it’s time for my crewmates and I to return to our ship.” Jim said cheerfully as beams of light started to wrap around him, Bones and Chekov. “You might want to leave because the moment we are back on the ship, this one is going to be blasted out of the sky.” With those words they were gone and sitting back on the transporter pad of the Enterprise. 

“We got them Commander!” Scotty cheered into his headset. 

“Thank you Mr. Scott.” Spock acknowledged as the trio were cut free from their cuffs by red shirted men and women. 

“Thanks for the beam out Scotty.” Jim clapped his friend on the shoulder.

“You are a miracle worker.” Bones grinned and Chekov gave the Scottish man thumbs up as the trio rushed to the bridge. 

“Captain on the bridge.” Sulu reported as the turbo lift doors slid open as the trio entered to a small amount of applause. 

“How are they doing?” Jim joined Spock by the front of the bridge as Chekov took his normal post receiving a huge grin from Sulu. 

“The moment you were beamed back they wrapped away. Shall we follow course?” Spock reported.

“No, they won’t be able to get very far.” Jim said confidently as he took his place back in his own command chair. “Mr. Chekov, you know what to do.” 

“Yes Sir, with pleasure.” Chekov beamed as he punched in a few codes into the computer screen in front of him.

“What is Mr. Chekov doing exactly Captain?” Spock asked slightly amused. 

“Before we got caught, Bones and I caused a distraction and our teen genius here inputted a new code into their mainframe. Now they are on their way to the closet Starfleet outpost where the staff are awaiting their newest prisoners.” Jim leaned back in his chair lacing his fingers together. 

“Ingenious Captain.” Spock shook his head before looking over at the panel Sulu was still staring at with a confused look on his face. 

“Thank you Mr. Spock… Mr. Sulu what exactly are you staring at?” Jim turned his chair towards the helmsman. 

“The codes you had me pull up sir, I am not sure I can get take it down.” Sulu reported.

“Mr. Chekov, take a look would you?” Kirk smiled as the curly haired teen looked at Sulu’s console before laughing loudly. 

“Genius Captain.” Chekov beamed before quickly typing something into the console. 

“Captain?” Sulu looked over at the blonde captain.

“Ze Captain created a complex mathematical problem he knew only I could answer it, addition to that it was in Russian.” Chekov reported with a huge grin as the screen beeped and a new level appeared. “This I do not know.”

“Wait, a second. I know this, it’s a history of fencing and botany.” Sulu spoke up as he scanned the screen, quickly putting it in the correct answer. 

“The next level is… A mixture is of a lot of languages I do not understand.”

“Let me take a look Sulu.” Uhura piped up joining the small crowd and she shook her head, pursing her lips together as her fingertips flew over the keyboard. “It was a riddle in Klingon, Vulcan and some other not as well known languages, languages that the Captain knows I can speak.” 

“Captain, are each levels connected to a different crew member?” Spock inquired.

“You catch on quickly Mr. Spock.” Jim tapped his nose. “For the next level you are going to need Mr. Scott.” 

“I will page him to the bridge.” Spock walked over to his station and did what he said he was going to do, minutes later Scotty arrived on the bridge and was directed to Sulu’s console, he scanned it and burst out laughing.

“Amazing Captain, it’s so simple! It’s my trans wrap beaming equation, in Latin!” 

“Thank you Mr. Scott.” Jim sent the others a cheeky grin as the level was bypassed. “You’re up next Mr. Spock, have fun.” 

“This level appears to be a 3D chess game in Vulcan.” Uhura reported as Spock took a seat.

“Fascinating.” Spock mumbled as he emerged himself into the chess game, ten minutes later the screen pinged and the next level appeared. 

“You’re up Bonesy.” Jim glanced over at his best friend who gave him his usual southern doctor glare as he sat in the seat Spock vacated. 

“You have got to be kidding me! Really Jim?” Bones laughed running a hand through his hair.

“Yup, do you think you can remember?” Jim beamed.

“I have it implanted in my mind so I don’t accidently kill you when you’re in my med-bay.” Bones admitted as he began to type.

“Captain?” Sulu asked confused.

“To pass this level you have to input all my allegories and trust me there are quite a lot of them and as an added bonus Bones has to put in the 1st words he spoke to me.” Jim said laughing at the memory. 

“I still can’t believe we became friends after all that.” Bones rolled his eyes. “This kid just wouldn’t leave me alone and when we found out that we were rooming together, it all went down hill.” Bones teased.

“You know you love me and I am the perfect person to test your medic skills out on.” Jim reminded the doctor who snorted.

“Yeah and you almost died to ensure that I would pass that test.” Bones grumbled.

“Hey, I trusted you to do what you had to.” Jim threw his hands up in the air as the screen beeped and Bones stared down at the newest level.

“Jim?” He asked quietly.

“The final level, only I can answer this one correctly.” Jim sighed walking over to the panel before hitting a few keys and the lights dimed before brightening as Sulu was given full access to the Enterprise’s mainframe. 

“What was the question Doctor?” Spock asked Bones as Jim walked off the bridge, more than likely to take a nap before Bones came after him for a concussion check. 

“What was the name of Jim’s brother?” Bones said just as quietly. 

“The captain as a brother?” Chekov asked confused as the command crew exchanged looks.

“I guess so, but since he has never mentioned it, it would be a good idea not to ask him about it.” Bones advised. “Son of a bitch! He left before I could check him over for a concussion!” Bones flew off the bridge to catch up with the blonde captain. 

“He reprogramed the whole security coding so only we, when we were all together could access the mainframe. Genius.” Uhura shook her head as she headed back to her seat by her console to inquire if the nearest Starfleet post had gained their prisoners yet.

“It seems to reset after it has been accessed, so the questions are never the same ones.” Sulu observed aloud as he locked the mainframe again. 

“Fascinating.” Spock hummed as he sat in the command chair; acting captain as the ships CMO was currently pestering their captain. 

“There is a lot about zhe Captain ve do not know yes?” Chekov asked innocently.

“Yes I believe there is Mr. Chekov.” Spock agreed before everyone returned to their tasks, everything was peaceful until Bones came and dragged Chekov down for his own check up. He informed the crew that their captain was going to spend the night in med-bay in case and how he had to strap him to the bed after sedating him. It seemed that some things never changed.


End file.
